Naruto One-Shots
by The11tailedJinchuriki
Summary: A collection of Naruto One-shots. From father-son moments to romances to brother-like relationships. And maybe some kidnapping...
1. Safe

The insect found Shino cold and covered in ice. His heart had almost stopped beating. The first thing Shibi did was hug his son. He held him close using his body heat to warm up his son. Shino felt so cold that it was like he was dead. The blood that had come from cuts along his body was frozen over. His insects, Shibi could sense it, were so cold they couldn't move let alone heal Shino. Shibi picked up his son, carrying him bridal style and took him to the cave that his insects had found. He laid Shino down, and Shino flinched at the cold. Shibi took his cloak off and laid it on the floor and then moved his son onto his cloak. A snowstorm kicked up preventing Shibi from finding some wood, though he doubted he could find any in this winter wasteland. A silhouette appeared in the entrance of the cave. Shibi grabbed a kunai from his pouch. A man walked into the cave wearing a cloak like Shibi's. He had a forehead protector similar to Lord 2nds. He had brown hair and brown eyes and had a mask on his chin. He wore a Jonin vest, which was barely visible under his cloak.

"Are you Shibi?" he asked.

"Yes," said Shibi,

"Who are you?"

"My name is Captain Yamato," he said, "I'm here to help, but it looks like we can't go anywhere with this snowstorm,"

"Did you happen to find any wood?" asked Shibi, "I need to start a fire," Yamato began to sign, and wood came out of the ground and shaped into a campfire like-shape. Shibi lit the wood. It went up in flames.

"So you can use wood style huh," said Shibi walking over to his son, bent down and placed his hand on Shino's forehead. Shino's eyes slowly open. He looks at his father and Shibi can see the fear in his eyes fading away.

"D...D...A...D..." Shino said, his voice shaking from the cold. Shino tried to sit up, but Shibi pushed the seven-year-old boy back down.

"Try not to move Shino," said Shibi, "Your body is still slightly iced over and your some of your blood has frozen over."

"I'm...s..s..o...rr...y..y..d...da...d...," said Shino quietly.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," said Shibi, "Do you remember anything?"

"I re...re...mem...ber th...ere wa...s a wo...man a...nd m...ayb...e so..me sp...ider...s," he said. Shibi saw his son's eyes began to droop.

"Sleep," he said, and Shino closed his eyes. Shibi turned to Captain Yamato who had been silently tending the fire.

"Captain Yamato," Shibi said, "Do you know if kids recover from something like this?" Captain Yamato thought for a minute,

"I think it depends on what happened. It tends to last longer if torture is involved," said Yamato. Shino suddenly began to hyperventilate. Beads of sweat dripped down his face.

"Shino," said Shibi turning to his son. Shino let out whimpers of pain. His whole body began to shake again. Shino's eyes opened. He was still hyperventilating.

"Shino, breath," said Shibi, "Your safe," Shino slowly sat up with the help of Shibi. Shino turned and buried his face into his father's chest, hugging him.

"d...d...ad," Shino said, his voice slightly muffled, "I remember now,"

"Remember what?" asked Shibi

"There was a woman, and she had these spiders," Shino said, his voice becoming less shaky, "She let the spiders bite me. She sometimes cut me with a kunai, and sometimes she would give me some sort of burning poison. It hurt so bad," And with the storm raging outside, Shibi held his son, glad that he was alive.


	2. I'll keep you safe

Shibi was sitting at the table working on paperwork when he heard Shino yell.

"Dad," He stood up and hurried out of the house. A woman was holding Shino. Webs wrapped around his arms. His wrists were tied behind his back with webs. His glasses were on the ground. Shino's brown eyes were wide with fear.

"Dad," he said in a low whisper. A spider climbed up his arm and the side of his face. Shino's eyes went to the spider that was climbing up his face. He began to hyperventilate.

"Hello Shibi," said the woman. Shibi recognizes the woman.

"Kojo," said Shibi, venom in his voice. Kojo smiles sickly. The mandibles around her mouth move with her smile.

"Shibi," she said, "I have an offer to make."

"What is it," snarled Shibi

"You give me that scroll on the full moon, or your son dies," she said before she vanished, with Shino, and is gone. Shibi backed up till his back touched the door and then he slid down to the ground.

 _Shino_ he thought

The full moon came faster than Shibi wanted. After discussing with the rest of the clan, they all agreed to give Kojo the scroll. Shibi stood in the clearing. Footsteps. Shibi clenched his fist. Kojo walked out of the woods dragging Shino with her. Shino looked up at his dad. He had dried blood under his nose. He started to cough, violently and blood came out of his mouth.

"What did you do to Shino," Shibi snarled.

"I didn't do anything," said Kojo, "He's just sick." Shibi didn't believe her, but he just wanted his son back. Suddenly vines shot out of the ground, pushing Kojo away from Shino. Shibi was stunned. The vines cut the webs that bound Shino. Shino couldn't stand anymore. He sank to his knees. Shibi rushed over to his son.

"Dad," said Shino, "You would give her that scroll for my life?"

"Yes, Shino," said Shibi. He sank down to his knees in front of his son. Shino hugged him, "I'll keep you safe,"


	3. A Puppeteer can have a heart

Arashi took her three scrolls from her back and placed one on the worktable. She rolled it open and with a poof of smoke her puppet appeared. It was was a giant wooden wolf with silver painted fur and 11 tails. A lot of the paint was chipped off, and it had a lot of broken pieces in the wood. She pulled the leg off of the wolf and began to fix it. After an hour she had fixed the wolf which was the only one she had used on her mission. She pulled out a can of silver paint and began to re-paint the wolf. Arashi only did this because it helped stop rust and mold. She returned the wolf to her scroll. She walked to the bathroom and took her clothes off and stepped into the shower. This was her only shower for the rest of the year. She stepped out of the shower, dried off and then put her clothes back on. A roaring noise suddenly cuts through the quiet night.A sandstorm she thought. Arashi walked back to her work table and started to make small wooden figures to sell at the market. She began to sand them down when there was a knock at her door. She realized that she had been so absorbed in her work she hadn't realized the sandstorm had stopped. She got up from her desk and walked to the door. She opened the door and saw Kankuro. Arashi felt a smile rise on her face as she saw her best friend.

"Kankuro," Arashi said, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Matsui," asked Kankuro. Arashi shook her head.

"No sorry," Arashi said, "But I could help you if you like,"

"Thanks," Kankuro said, "I mean you are a sensory type as well," Arashi stepped out into the desert of Suna and closed the door to her house. She locked it with her key and then turned to Kankuro.

"Where did you see him last?" Arashi asked as they walk down the streets of Suna.

"The last time I saw him he was heading towards the training grounds," Arashi nodded. The two Jounin walked down to the training field. When they get there, Arashi uses her sensory ability to look for Matsui. She turned and shook her head.

"Well lookie what we have here," said a voice behind the two Jounin. They turn. A woman is standing behind them. She's holding Matsui. The boy was bound and gagged. His eyes were wide with fear. Arashi and Kankuro readied themselves as the woman signaled with her hand. Five more women leaped out. They surrounded the Jounin. The two were far off fighters, and their Taijutsu wasn't that good. Soon both Jounin is panting heavily. Suddenly one of the women hit Kankuro on the back of the neck. He falls onto the sand unconscious. "Kankuro," cried Arashi. A kunai hit her gut and Arashi fell to her knees. Black spots danced in her vision before darkness overcame her.

Arashi opened her eyes to find herself in the hospital. She sat up and came face to face with the Kazekage.

"Lord Kazekage," Arashi said.

"Arashi," he said, "What happened to you. We found you bleeding and unconscious," Arashi's eyes widen

"Where's Kankuro!" Arashi cried out

"We didn't find him anywhere," said the Kazekage. Arashi then told him what happened. The Kazekage pursed his lips.

"So that must mean that whoever attacked you kidnapped Kankuro, and most likely they took Matsui," said the Kazekage. Arashi nodded.

"When can I leave?" Arashi asked

"You won't be able to for a month or so," replied the Kazekage.

"What!" Arashi exclaimed, "What about Kankuro?!"

"I have ANBU looking for him," said the Kazekage. Arashi looked at him and then sighed. Once the Kazekage left, Arashi stood up and got out of the bed. She grabbed her clothes and put them on. She then snuck out of the hospital. She hurried back to her house and entered. She grabbed her three scrolls and put them in the holder on her back. She then snuck out of the village. She was able to find him by using the sand as her eyes. She hurried to where he was. She stops in front of a large cave. She grabs one of her scrolls and slowly enters. Inside she can see two shapes. Suddenly a kunai comes flying at her. She leaps back as it hit the floor where she had just been standing. The woman from before walked forward. Arashi summons the wolf from its scroll. It appeared with a puff of smoke. Arashi put the scroll back on her back, and chakra threads sprung out of her fingers and hit the puppet. Arashi attacked the woman with her puppet. The woman looked upset.

"You ruined my fun," she said with a huff, "Whatever. Had fun while it lasted," She vanished in a poof of smoke. Arashi hurried to the two figures. She cut them both down. It was Mastui and Kankuro. Arashi noted that Matsui was out cold. She sank down to her knees and lifted Kankuro's head, so he was able to look at her.

"Hey...Arashi," said Kankuro weakly. Arashi looked at him.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," said Arashi and she kissed him. She could sense Kankuro's surprise. "A puppeteer can have a heart, Kankuro,"


	4. You are my friend, I will always help

Kotetsu sat in the small hut like thing in front of the gate. He had the worst job in all of the Shinobi world. While he was forced to watch the gate and get shitty pay, Izumo got a lot of money for B rank and A rank missions. He was the only one committing to their house tax. With all the missions that Izumo got, Kotetsu didn't even feel like Izumo cared about him anymore. He was just a burden to Izumo. Night had fallen, and Kotetsu's shift ended. He got up and walked to the gates to close them when a woman steps out from the woods and towards him.

"Sorry, gates are closed, come back tomorrow," he said. She kept walking. Suddenly she was gone. Something hit Kotetsu on the back of the neck. His vision went black.

Izumo and his team arrive at the gates of Kohana. They were wide open. This was the time they were supposed to be closed.

"Did Kotetsu fall asleep again," asked Izumo exasperatedly. He walked to the small hut by the gate, but Kotetsu isn't there.

"Izumo, look at this," said Arashi. She was bending down looking at something that was pinned on the ground. Izumo walked over and took the thing. It was a note.

" _He is mine now. He is mine now. I won't give him back. He is my plaything. Kotetsu is his name,_ " Izumo read aloud. Arashi gasped.

"What in the world," asked Arashi. Izumo clenched his fist.

"I'll go report to the Hokage," said Izumo. He hurried off clutching the note in his hand.

Izumo knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Enter," came the Hokage's voice. Izumo opened the door, stepped in, and then closed the door.

"So is your mission a success," asked the Hokage

"Yes, but that's not what I came here to do," said Izumo, "It's about Kotetsu,"

"I was wondering if you know where he is, He was supposed to turn in some papers," said the Hokage.

"He won't be turning papers in any time soon, Lord Hokage," said Izumo

"Why is that?" asked the Hokage. Izumo placed the note on the Hokage's desk. He picked it up and read it. He pursed his lips.

"Lord Hokage, if its okay with you I want to go after whoever took Kotetsu," said Izumo. The Hokage nodded. And that's just what Izumo did. It was months before they had a lead. Izumo was standing next to a Gennin named Hanta. Hanta was a part of the Inzuka clan, so she had a ninken with her. The two entered the cave. It was freezing in the cave.

"This way," said Hanta. Izumo followed Hanta. They heard the sound of yelling. Suddenly someone slammed into Izumo. The said person fell to the ground. When he looked up Izumo's eyes widen when he sees his friend.

"Kotetsu," said Izumo. As he was reaching to help his friend up, senbon needle hit his arm. Izumo's arm went limp and fell at his side.

"Well look what we have here," said a voice. A female walked forwards and stood behind Kotetsu. Pain flared across Kotetsu's face as the woman dug her finger into the wound on his shoulder as a way of holding him. Blood began to drip down Kotetsu's mouth. Hanta shot forward and kicked the woman. Izumo rushed to his friend and bent down. Izumo noticed that his friend had a blindfold on. Crimson stained the white cloth.

"Kotetsu," Izumo said as he undid the bindings. He put Kotetsu on his back.

"So...you do care about me Izumo," rasped Kotetsu.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Izumo confused

"Guess I'm still a burden to you huh?" said Kotetsu

"Hanta let's go," Izumo yelled. Hanta raced after him. The two shinobi leap from branch to branch.

"Why did you keep the blindfold on?" asked Hanta.

"Because I don't think he can see," replied Izumo

"I can't" clarified Kotetsu, "So Izumo...am I a burden?"

"No,"

"Sure feels that way," Kotetsu said, "Why did you come after me? Is it because you were ordered

"It's because," said Izumo, "You are my friend, I will always help you and care for you,"


	5. You don't always have to look tough

Pain flared up his body. Tenzo winced under his mask. He couldn't let anyone see. Every time he put any pressure on his left leg pain flared up his body. His whole leg felt like it was on fire, but he kept running.

"Tenzo, just leave me behind," said the silver-haired ANBU on his back.

"I would never leave you or anyone behind Kakashi-Senpai," he gasped out. The enemy was right on his tail.

"Tenzo, just leave me behind, You need to get out of here," said Kakashi. A senbon needle hit Tenzo's side. He coughed up blood under his mask. Suddenly more ANBU leaped out. They attacked the enemies behind Tenzo. Tenzo halted on one of the branches. He set Kakashi down and pulled out a kunai. An enemy charged at him. He was able to stand his ground for at least a minute before black spots began to dance in his vision. The enemy took advantage of this and stabbed him in the gut. Tenzo fell to one knee. The man kicked Tenzo under the jaw. he flew near Kakashi. His mask flew off and clattered away. The man moved towards Kakashi. Tenzo got there first. He took the blade for Kakashi. Blood splattered out of his mouth. He pulled out a kunai and nailed the man in the head.

"Cat," Kakashi said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dog," said Tenzo. Blood splattered out of his mouth.

"You don't look okay. You don't always have to look tough, Sometimes its okay to show your hurt"


End file.
